The invention relates to a slide apparatus and a slide module and electronic device utilizing the same.
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and electronic dictionaries have become widely popular.
Frequently, portable electronic devices have an integral cover structure, often in configuration, hinged or sliding. An example of an electronic device, here a sliding cover cellular phone, is shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. The sliding cover cellular phone in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B has a body 510 and a sliding cover 520. When the cellular phone is not in use, the sliding cover 520 assumes a closed position as shown in FIG. 1A to cover and protect at least part of the body 510. To use the cellular phone, the sliding cover 520 slides to an open position as shown in FIG. 1B to expose the body 510. When not in use, the sliding cover 520 returns to the closed position as shown in FIG. 1A.
In the above-mentioned electronic device, however, the sliding cover is manually operated, with external force required to move the sliding cover to the open or closed position. Thus, the electronic device is not convenient.